


[Translate] Shut up,Wade by Arrafrost

by SZedH



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Public Sex, Topping from the Bottom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4332081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SZedH/pseuds/SZedH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>抓住色气满满小蜘蛛一只！（并不）…其实是色气满满的小蜘蛛抓住了贱贱一只（没错第一句话就闪瞎了小译，啊啊啊我的眼睛）</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Translate] Shut up,Wade by Arrafrost

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shut Up, Wade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2806733) by [arrafrost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost). 



“Woah，那是藏在蜘蛛裤子里的一把枪还是说你就是这么欲求不满，因为那绝对是一个老二。除非我又偷穿了你的制服否则蜘蛛侠是绝对不会带枪的，而且我93%地肯定我今天穿的是死侍制服。”

“闭嘴，韦德。”

“以及你的上衣和面具去哪儿了。你可不是快银，我见过那家伙，你们都有一张娃娃脸-”

“韦德，当我跨在你身上时讨论别人可不是正确的下流话。”

“你把我的手钳制在头顶…那真是火辣。”

“还差一点”

“Oh！你想要正确的下流话就像-你这样简直太火辣了，不是么？半裸着，把我钳制在小巷里，在你开始往我身上爬之前甚至等不及我把裤子脱下来。”韦德把臀部贴向彼得，“想让我用手指开拓你吗，baby boy？让你呻吟着祈求我填满你？而我会让你停在高潮边缘，甚至不知道会不会有人经过这里发现我们俩。”

“该死的，韦德！”彼得呻吟着，压向韦德制服下的勃起，“让我们赶紧开始这个。”

“这么不耐烦。说好的浪漫去哪儿了？”

“都扔在面具那里了，现在把你的老二放进来。”

“彼得，这可不是什么廉价的色情片或者饥渴的同人文。要知道还有润滑油和前戏…”

“我在出门之前都做过了。”

“你都-什么！”韦德看向他，在面具下被震惊了，随后意识到，“你说过这是一次巡逻的。”

“我说谎了。”

“你是个糟糕的骗子。”

“这确实是巡逻…某种程度上。在空荡的小巷里巡逻，周围没有什么人，这样…”

“你就能像一只色迷迷的蜘蛛一样爬到我身上？还有当众Sex的癖好。谁能想到呢。”

“说真的，韦德-”

“好啦好啦，那档子事儿。别以为我会忘了你在出门前为我偷偷润滑开拓了你自己，而我根本没插上手！你也没叫我帮忙。我感到被冒犯了，被无视了，被抛弃了，就像某种需要换电池的破旧的廉价娃娃…”

“韦德！”

“还有，你的手正在抓着我的手。某种程度上限制了我要开始做的那事儿，你不觉得吗，彼得。”

彼得呻吟着，翻了个白眼，将韦德的双手用蛛丝粘在墙上，随后脱下了韦德的制服裤子，和他自己的。

“哦不！我被暴露在了大庭广众之下！”

“你一直都在这么做，韦德。通常是穿着裙子和女式蕾丝内裤…”

“你知道这让你兴奋。”

彼得红着脸没有说什么。他选择专注于打开安全套的包装然后把它包裹在韦德的老二上。

“我说了你不擅长撒谎。”

“没人问你这个，韦德。”

“Ah，但那是事实。记得那次我穿了红色的蕾丝内裤然后…哦那真真是感觉棒极了。”韦德将头向后仰去，抵在墙上，而彼得正在沉向他的老二。在这个体位，以及彼得已经充分湿润的情况下，他一下子坐到了韦德的老二上，完全没有慢慢来的意思。

“你真是相当不耐烦啊。”

彼得唯一的回应只有韦德耳边的喘息，缠绕在雇佣兵腰间的双腿，以及牢牢抓住他肩膀来保持平衡的双手。”

“在公共场合骑着我，用你的网来捆绑。我敢打赌每个人都以为你是个「香草派*」。”韦德调笑道，而彼得正再次坐向他的老二。他甚至都没有试着移动臀部去迎合彼得的节拍。只是单纯的站在那里让小蜘蛛做所有的活计。甚至当彼得对自己设定的快节奏有点吃力时也无动于衷。

*香草派：在啪啪啪中比较保守的一类人

“某个经常被我发明的新体位惊到的人是不是说过，和一个柔韧性很好的人在一起至今应该已经相当习惯了，但是-啊-看起来你才是个「香草派」。我打赌所有人都认为你是最变态的那个。”

“传教士式的性爱才是彻头彻尾的变态，如果你完全照办的话。”

“嗯哼”彼得完全吞没了韦德的老二，扭动臀部感受着韦德在他身体深处。他将额头贴上韦德的，在韦德撞上他的前列腺时深深地喘息。

“不能碰你，这可有够变态的，对吧。”

彼得咧嘴一笑，他能感觉到韦德的手臂紧紧拽住蛛网来保持高举头顶的姿势。“这也是我的主意，韦德”

“那如果我这么做，”韦德一顶臀部，让彼得的双唇溢出一声呻吟，再次开始在他的老二上上下移动。

“还是，啊，还是我是更变态的那个。”

这并没有阻止韦德狠狠地捅进彼得，而对方也相当热情地迎合他的节奏。

“如果我…”

“闭嘴，韦德。”彼得吼着，狠狠地用嘴唇堵住韦德的嘴。韦德立刻就屈服于这个奔放而湿热的吻，他们的舌头相互交缠，而彼得继续撞向韦德的身体。

韦德深深进入彼得，毫无顾忌地操着他。完全不去想着说些俏皮的玩笑话或者让彼得去做所有的活计而自己享受。他们的动作迅速而粗鲁，在彼得将他的脚粘在墙上来获得一个更好的角度。几次冲刺后，彼得到达了高潮，他甚至没有碰过自己的老二。

彼得的内壁紧紧绞住韦德的老二，引得雇佣兵在吻中一阵呻吟。他再次深深插入，然后也达到了高潮。

彼得紧紧抓住他的身体，喘息着平复自己。韦德很高兴自己被网在了墙上，否则他很可能无法保持直立。尽管彼得的腿仍然挂在他身上，脚粘在墙上，他只想倒进彼得有超级力量的手臂里。

“韦德，我可不会用我「有超级力量的手臂」把你扛回去。”

“不要读出来我的黄色对话框！”

“那就不要自言自语！”

“不要-oh暂时不要动啦，我的老二现在很敏感！”

“现在你是个敏感的老二。”

“你的脸是-啊，我没法那么说你的脸。你有张惹火的脸。我甚至不会在上面画一个敏感的老二。我就是这么喜欢你的脸。”

彼得哼了一声，终于提起臀部让韦德离开他的身体。“我很荣幸。”

“很好，现在你能放我下来吗？”

小英雄瞥了眼被蛛网粘在墙上的韦德，“不要。我总是可以把你留在这里，赤裸着。那才叫变态对吧。”

“但万一我因为下流暴露癖被捕了怎么办？”

“这又不是第一次。”

“Come on，彼得，Pleeeeease”

彼得叹气，扯下蛛网放开韦德。“我不会真的那么做的。我宁可把你网在床上，让你硬得发痛之后把你扔在那儿，就在高潮边缘，直到我从任务或者学校回来才让你发泄出来。”

彼得发誓他听到韦德的下巴掉在地上的声音了-而且这也不是第一次。

“天哪你真的才是变态的那个。”

“现在你相信我了，帮我找找制服，我们要去巡逻了。我想几条街外有麻烦了。”

韦德噘嘴“可说好的变态卧室性爱呢？”

彼得从地上抓起他的上衣，穿好，然后捡起面具。“我们可以待会儿做那个。”

“你真是个磨人的小妖精。”

彼得扯出一个狡猾而淫荡的微笑，随后带上面具遮住了脸“哦你无法想象的。”


End file.
